halo_spv3fandomcom-20200214-history
343 Guilty Spark (level)
"Creep through the swamp to meet the only enemy the Covenant fear." '' '''343 Guilty Spark' is the sixth level in Halo SPV3. This level takes place on Installation 04, in a Flood Containment Facility. The first chapter of the level is set in a swamp and the second chapter, "The Flood" is set in the Alpha Halo containment facility. The third chapter is outside the containment facility. In this chapter, John-117 is dropped from Echo 419 to search for Captain Jacob Keyes who has been out of contact for over 12 hours. Soon, John-117 stumbles upon a structure and ventures within it, only to find out that the Marines accompanying the Captain have been slaughtered by an unknown force. After realizing the fate of the Marines, John fights his way out to the swamp and encounters a questionable ally. Overview & Background The mission takes place in a facility deep inside a swamp, where the main objective is to locate Captain Keyes and call out for evac. However, Covenant are seen running away from unknown attackers. Throughout the mission you encounter the Flood for the first time, as well as a new weapon known as the M247 Machine Gun. Gameplay Information There are 5 loadouts available for the player to choose at the beginning of the level: Developer Information TBA Trivia * There are 9 terminals scattered throughout the level ** 1 Covenant datapad belong to Braktanus ** 1 Covenant datapad belongs to Flozoz ** 1 Covenant datapad belongs to Vol 'Mdama ** 1 UNSC datapad belongs to Jacob Keyes ** 1 UNSC datapad belongs to Manuel Mendoza ** 1 UNSC datapad belongs to Avery Johnson * During Jenkins' Helmet Cam recording of the Pelican ride, the song Shreddin' is replaced by an instrumental version of Rolling Stone's Paint It Black. This is a reference to the developer commentary in the Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disk, where Marty O'Donnell revealed that ''Paint it Black ''was originally planned to be licenced for use in the cutscene. * Upon encountering the AWOL Marine and walking a distance away from him, a loud gunshot can be heard and the Marine can now be found dead on the floor. This is another reference to the developer commentary in the Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disk, where Joseph Staten revealed the above scenario to be an idea early on in the level's development. ** Interestingly enough, the AWOL Marine only has a few shots left in his pistol's magazine and will continue to fire the empty weapon without reloading (implying that he has completely run out of ammo). How he manages to conjure up the additional pistol shot to commit suicide with is unknown. * This level is the last time you will be using loadouts. * The Flamethrower is first introduced in this level in a secret area, alongside Johnson's datapad. * This mission, along with None Left Behind, are the only missions in the game to feature Marine versus Flood combat. * With the addition of None Left Behind, The Commander and The Commander: Evolved in the SPV3.2 update, this mission, along with The Library, feature the only level designs in the game that are not reused for another mission. Gallery File:343GS1.jpg File:343GS2.png File:343GS3.jpg Walkthrough Category:Levels